The Blue Anbu
by dora.uchiha
Summary: Ocultó tanto tiempo sus emociones que tarde o temprano se escaparían, haciéndolo débil. La percepción que tenía sobre "sentir" jamás iba a cambiar. Para él, siempre sería su punto más frágil y exactamente por lo mismo debía mantenerlos ocultos; para no volver a salir herido como lo hizo antes, para no volver a sufrir. Por lo tanto, el único camino era ser Anbu. "Rated T" por ahora.
1. Prólogo

**Summary: **Después de ser rescatado y retornar a Konoha, Sasuke decide integrarse a la organización Anbu por un sólo motivo: Eliminar y reprimir sus emociones. Pero llevar a cabo estos ideales una vez dentro de Anbu se volverá difícil cuando debe realizar un entrenamiento especial con la mujer más cercana que ha tenido: Sakura Haruno.

.

.

.

* * *

**"The Blue Anbu"**

_—El Anbu Azul—_

* * *

_— __Yuruse Sasuke… …Kore de saigo da__..._

Al oír esto el temblor de sus rodillas se detuvo al igual que su respiración, su cuerpo se paralizó, y notó como la entidad su hermano caía hasta encontrarse con el suelo de un solo golpe.

La sangre corrió paulatinamente por su pálida piel dejando un rastro rojo en esta. Su miraba se encontraba nublada y desenfocada sin saber a donde o a qué mirar. Su mente y su cuerpo estaban desequilibrados dejándolo en un completo estado de desfallecimiento siendo incapaz de formular un solo razonamiento. _El vacío_ lo consumía lentamente, poco a poco carcomiendo el interior de cada una de sus extensiones.

Estaba solo. _Completamente solo._

Pestañeó con lentitud y bajó la mirada, fijándola en el reciente cadáver de su hermano que yacía a sus pies. Por fin había conseguido su objetivo, finalmente la venganza estaba consumada, pero había algo que no coincidía. _¿Por qué se sentía tan... miserable?._

Sin poder resistir más, el cuerpo de Uchiha Sasuke se estrelló con el suelo quedando acostado al lado de su hermano _fallecido._

No le gustaba la presión que sentía en su pecho, era extraña, grande e interminable y a cada segundo que transcurría se apoderaba más y más de su existencia haciéndolo sentir _la nada_. Él era la nada, ¿quién podría ser después de esto? ¿después de haber matado a su hermano? _Itachi era fuerte_, pensó mientras las lágrimas de tristeza se escapaban de sus oscuros ojos sin brillo, confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia que aterrizaban en sus facciones. No le importó su llanto, a pesar de sentirse débil ignoró sus lágrimas o mejor dicho las admitió y aceptó las extrañas emociones que se encontraban dentro de él.

_"Soy más débil de lo que creí..."_

Su vista se tornó oscura, dejando que los sollozos hicieran de él un desecho, dejando que el vacío se apoderara de su existencia. El vivir ya no tenía sentido, ya no necesitaba poder, y ya no tenía un objetivo por el cual luchar. Estaba _vacío... y su existencia no tenía relevancia._

Repentinamente la lluvia se detuvo y las nubes grises comenzaron a dispersarse dejando que los cálidos rayos del sol encontraran y entibiaran el frío cuerpo de Sasuke. Tomó una bocanada de aire y la liberó en forma de un suspiro lentamente mientras la brisa del viento chocaba con su piel provocando en él escalofríos.

Se sentó y estuvo allí observando a su hermano por un largo periodo de tiempo mientras por su consciencia cruzaban decenas de memorias que vivió y experimentó junto a él. A pesar del odio y el resentimiento, Sasuke aún amaba a su hermano. No al asesino, si no al hermano mayor que siempre lo cuidó y lo protegió.

_"Te perdono... Itachi"._

* * *

El bosque nunca le había resultado tan extenso y difícil de recorrer. Su cuerpo, dañado y débil a duras penas se encontraba erguido y apoyado en los pies del Uchiha, dando cada paso de una manera arrastrada mientras sus manos se sujetaban de los troncos de los árboles. A cada metro que avanzaba el malestar en su cuerpo era peor y más doloroso, sentía como si sus músculos se retorciesen, provocando calambres en sus extremidades y un horrible dolor de cabeza debido al frágil estado en que se hallaba su organismo. Ni una gota de chakra le quedaba en su interior y se había separado del resto del equipo Hebi, por lo tanto, estaba _solo_.

Mientras caminaba se preguntó que estaría haciendo su antiguo equipo. De seguro riéndo y sintiéndose llenos de rebosante alegría. _Como desearía enmendar sus acciones_, su comportamiento, las palabras que les dijo a los únicos amigos que alguna vez tuvo. Ya no era necesario fingir ser el Uchiha _sin_ emociones e indiferente que pretendió ser todo el tiempo, no era necesario continuar ocultando los temores y las alegrías hacia el mundo exterior. _Ya no era necesario forjar esa defensa_.

_¿De qué valía pretender si ya no tenía por qué fingir?, después de todo..._

_Estaba __**solo**__..._

Poco a poco sus mirada se tornó opaca e imprecisa. Pestañeó múltiples veces para intentar aclarar su visión pero no hubo caso; sus rodillas cada vez cedían más y debido a los mareos ya no había manera de mantenerse en pie. Su cuerpo se desplomó mientras su consciencia aún se mantenía ligeramente presente.

_"Q-qui...quien... es"_

Pestañeó y abrió sus ojos y con toda su voluntad intentó enfocar la mirada en el rostro que se encontraba al frente de él, sosteniéndolo entre los brazos evitando su caída. Por más que quisiese librarse no hallaba las fuerzas necesarias para moverse, su cuerpo estaba estropeado. Sasuke sintió la calidez que irradiaba la piel de aquellos suaves brazos que sostenían su torso, uno detrás de la espalda y el otro por el abdomen.

— Mírate... Como estás... _destrozado_.

Sintió gotas chocar contra su frente, una tras otra continuamente acompañadas de leves y delicados sollozos que apenas eran audibles.

Era un llanto.

Un llanto de una persona, a la cual le era imposible divisar el rostro. Pero sí había algo evidente.

El cabello rosado que caía a los lados de sus borrosas facciones.

— Te encontré, _Sasuke-kun_...

* * *

Ok ese fué el prólogo. Lamento si los decepcionó el hecho de que fuese corto, pero usualmente los prólogos no son muy largos, son una base para que el lector comprenda alrededor de qué se desarrolla la historia. Quiero avisar, que esta fic es principalmente SasuSaku, por lo tanto si esperan momentos de Sakura con algún otro ninja no sucederá... pero de Sasuke quizás si, aunque aún no es algo decretado. Después de todo, escribo lo que venga en el momento y poco a poco todo va tomando sentido.

Si quedan dudas, dejen un review y responderé inmediatamente, aunque a medida que avance la historia creo que todas sus dudas quedarán resueltas. Mi próxima update será el capítulo 1, espero que les guste.

**Advertencia:** Más adelante esta fic tomará Rated M. Puede llegar contener momentos sexuales —más conocidos como Lemmons_—_ pero les aseguro que no será nada exagerado. No me agradan mucho las cosas así, es más, para la trama de esta fic prefiero que todo sea más bien delicado y lleno de cariño entre Sasuke y Sakura.

**PD:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

**PD2:** He comenzado a escribir una fanfic ItaSaku llamada **"Not a Coincidence"** , ¡si les interesa leerla la pueden encontrar en mi perfil!

¡Sayo!


	2. Capítulo 1: El Impulso

**Capítulo Uno**

_—El Impulso__—_

* * *

_"Te encontré, Sasuke-kun..." fue lo último que sus oídos percibieron antes de caer en la profunda oscuridad de la inconsciencia. El dolor y el peso de su cuerpo desaparecieron en el momento en el que la lucidez abandonó su cuerpo, y una vez que se vio capaz de abrir sus ojos una vez mas sintió su cuerpo cubierto por una suave y cálida tela. Yacía acostado, en una habitación tan blanca que se le dificultaba enfocar correctamente su visión. El ambiente olía fresco, y por alguna extraña razón, también sentía un olor cítrico como el de las manza—_

_— Finalmente despiertas, Sasuke-kun._

_Velozmente el Uchiha miró hacia su derecha y allí divisó a una mujer de piel blanca con un leve tono rosáceo, mirada jade rebosante de brillo, corto cabello rosa y una notoria esencia a frutas._

"Con que ese era el olor a manzanas..."

_La alegre voz femenina lo había sorprendido tanto que él no dijo ninguna palabra. Solo la observó, detenidamente, analizando y recordando poco a poco el porqué se encontraba allí acostado. Paulatinamente todo tomó su debido sentido; su mente se acordó de ella, su llanto, sus sollozos y sus brazos alrededor de él._

_Ella lo había rescatado._

_Sasuke agachó la mirada y se percató de la bandeja que Sakura sostenía en su regazo. Una humeante y —debía admitirlo— apetitosa sopa se encontraba en ella. Repentinamente oyó una risa que lo sobresaltó ligeramente._

_Al parecer su oscura mirada se había mantenido fija en el alimento por unos prolongados segundos._

_— Es hora del almuerzo —rió una vez más— Y veo que tienes hambre Sasuke-kun._

_Él la miró sin expresión alguna y le recibió la bandeja para posarla encima de la sábana que lo cubría. _

_— ¿Sakura? —preguntó con la mirada fija en el plato._

_— ¿Mm?_

_— Deja de mirarme._

_La joven de pelo rosado calló por unos instantes y levantó sus cejas en asombro. Ni ella se había percatado de que lo estaba observando tanto, pero no le extrañaba. Parecía tan irreal tenerlo en frente de sus ojos que no pudo evitar pellizcar su piel para comprobar si era un sueño, y efectivamente no lo era. __Sasuke notó cómo la muchacha retenía una risa tras sus labios, marcando en su mejilla un hoyuelo que jamás había notado, ni cuando eran compañeros de equipo. Efectivamente ella era feliz. Habían pasado tres años y el aura que rodeaba a Sakura seguía pareciendo vivo y acogedor y eso lo reconfortaba, el hecho de pensar que a ella no le ha tocado experimentar la tristeza y el odio lo hacía sentir calma, aunque no estaba seguro. Después de todo siempre le ha costado descifrar las sensaciones que estaban dentro de él._

_Esbozó un suspiro al pensar en Itachi y notar la extraña sensación en su pecho, que aún se mantenía fuerte e insistente. No era la misma de antes, ésta era distinta... más sencilla pero aún así, era dolorosa. _

_Pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía en paz al estar en esa cama, en un lugar tranquilo fuera de peligro. __Y a pesar del enorme misterio que perseguía algunos de los efectos dentro de él, estaba seguro de algo:_

_La reconciliadora caricia de tener un lugar al cual ir, y tener a alguien quien se preocupe por su bien era... _aceptable.

_— Discúlpame, Sasuke-kun —sonrió dulcemente.— No era mi intención incomodarte._

_— Kun, kun kun. Siempre el sufijo... ¿no?... —murmuró para sí mismo, pero aún así ella lo escuchó._

_— Sí —afirmó. Siempre sonriendo dulcemente.— Debo tratar con respeto a un ciudadano __de Konoha._

_El muchacho frunció el ceño y la observó. ¿Ciudadano? ¿Es que ya lo habían aceptado de vuelta? ¿Sin dar explicaciones, a pesar de haber desertado Konoha?._

_— Sé que estás confundido Sasuke-kun, pero te lo explicaré más tarde cuando venga a sanarte._

_Y dicho esto, la muchacha se puso de pie para dirigirse a la puerta, dejando a Sasuke con la expresión de frunce, sin entender nada. "¿Sanarme?" __pensó. "¿Sakura va a sanarme?"__._

_Sorprendido. alzó levemente sus cejas al notar el hecho de que la débil Sakura se había transformado en una ninja Médico, una ninja capaz de sanar heridas físicas, una mujer más fuerte._

_Ella había madurado._

_— No. —manifestó el pelinegro.— Explícame ahora... por favor._

_Sakura se detuvo y lo miró por sobre su hombro. Un enorme grado de impresión creció dentro de ella al oír la palabra que menos imaginó provenir de Sasuke: por favor._

_— He ido a hablar con Tsunade-sama __—sonrió.__—_ pidiéndole tu redención. Después de todo, Sasuke-kun, cuando te encontré estábamos en una misión de búsqueda.

___— ¿Para encontrarme? __—preguntó con notable seriedad en su voz._

_______— No. Para encontrar a tu hermano Itachi y traerlo a Konoha. __—hizo una pausa.__— Para que así tu vinieras tras él y pudiésemos tenerte de vuelta. ____Pero no fue necesario. No tienes que preocuparte, tu único error fue haberte ido con Orochimaru... __—Sasuke notó tristeza en la mirada de la joven.__—_ y si lo analizas, has hecho un bien al eliminar al Sannin que intentó destruir Konoha, y al miembro de Akatsuki que mató a todo un clan... de nuestra aldea.

___________Sasuke agachó la mirada, dejando que su cabello cubriera sus ojos mientras examinaba atentamente las palabras que habían salido de los labios Sakura. Efectivamente, ella estaba en lo cierto. Había cometido hechos a favor de Konoha sin siquiera haberlo notado. Estaba tan cegado por sus propios ideales que jamás vio o se imaginó las cosas desde otro punto de vista._

___________Ahora que su objetivo había sido alcanzado empezaba a notar la realidad. Siempre fue el prodigio, el único sobreviviente de los Uchiha, el mejor de la academia, el héroe que siempre sacaba a su equipo de las malas situaciones. Siempre fue sobresaliente, un privilegiado... un_ protector.

___________¿En qué momento olvidó todo eso?_

___________¿Tan fácilmente se dejó llevar por el odio y la venganza?_

___________Repentinamente, comenzó a sentir una presión en su pecho y un extraño nudo en la garganta que lo hacía sentir bastante incómodo; aquellas emociones eran evidentes pruebas del dolor que había dentro de él, y de ninguna manera soportaría aquellas huellas en su alma._

"La venganza... no se sintió como yo lo esperaba."

___________Debía eliminarlas de alguna u otra manera. Pero esta vez, no iba a escoger el mal camino para conseguir sus metas._

* * *

Cuidadosamente, Sasuke cerró los ojos concentrando su mente y su cuerpo para dirigir su chakra a la palma de sus manos y paulatinamente la chica de pelo rosa comenzó a divisar cómo sobresalía el brillante color verde de las manos del Uchiha. Una pequeña sonrisa se plegó en los labios del joven haciéndola sentirse reconfortada por el resultado del arduo entrenamiento que les había llevado cuatro meses realizar. El dominio de chakra de Sasuke siempre fue bueno _—_de lo que recordaba Sakura— pero de todas formas no le era suficiente para poder efectuar _ninjutsu Médico_.

El Uchiha sintió como una ágil y liviana mano se posaba en su hombro mientras la joven le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.

_—_ ¡Muy bien, Sasuke-kun!

El joven la observó de reojo mientras intensificaba el nivel de chakra en sus manos para poder sanar completamente la rodilla de Sakura. Habían iniciado sanando desde pequeños seres hasta terminar con los humanos, desde heridas pequeñas hasta fracturas.

_— _Si ya puedes sanar una herida de este nivel, entonces la próxima semana comenzaremos con las fracturas. ¿Te parece?

_— _Hn. _—_ sonrió tranquilamente, satisfecho por sus esfuerzos.

Sasuke lentamente notó como la zona dañada de la piel de Sakura comenzaba a borrarse poco a poco, volviendo a ser blanca, lisa y suave como el resto de su cuerpo. En sus diecisiete años de vida jamás pensó que terminaría transformándose en un miembro de los Anbu que tendría que aprender ninjutsu médico.

Al haberle pedido a la Hokage el permiso de transformarse en parte de los _Black Ops_ no imaginó que ésta sugiriese que aprendiera este tipo de ninjutsu en caso de salir herido en batalla, después de todo al pertenecer a "_Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai"_ no podría esperar tener misiones fáciles y rivales débiles. Ser parte de algo que ayudaba a mantener el bien en la aldea lo hacía sentirse más cercano a la antigua persona que era antes, pero jamás volvería a ser igual, después de todo ser un ninja de este rango tenía prohibiciones y justamente por esas prohibiciones era por las cuales había decidido ser **Anbu.**

_Eliminar todo_ sentimiento.**  
**

Le había sido difícil lidiar con la situación de ser aprendiz de Sakura. Últimamente estar_ tan_ cerca de ella lo había estado incomodando sin poder reconocer el porqué, al intentar identificar sensaciones no era el mejor y prefería que fuese así. El Uchiha optaba no entender e ignorar lo que pasaba en su mente tanto como en su corazón. Los últimos cuatro meses de entrenamiento junto a ella lo habían estado alejando levemente de sus metas sin que él lo notara.

* * *

___— _Recuerden no involucrarse sentimentalmente con las personas. Nosotros somos shinobis, estamos bajo las órdenes del Hokage. Únicamente servimos para colaborar y concretar nuestras misiones, obedecer y al fallar eliminar nuestra existencia. Así que por favor acaten las reglas, o lárguense de aquí.

* * *

Lentamente, Sasuke disminuyó su flujo de chakra hasta que el color verde que rodeaba sus blanquecinas manos desapareció completamente. Su vista fija en la rodilla de Sakura fue subiendo por su pierna hasta sus caderas, luego por su torso hasta establecerse en el iluminado rostro de la kunoichi. Las palmas de sus manos podían sentir el calor irradiando de la piel de Sakura. Una confortable y apacible oleada de calidez que lo calmaba.

Un leve escalofrío recorrió su columna hasta intensificarse en su cuello. ¿Qué era esta sensación?

La joven sintió como sus mejillas ardían suavemente en un rojo mientras estudiaba con cautela cada una de las facciones del Anbu. Su cabello se había mantenido igual: el mismo color negro azabache con un ligero brillo azul.

La blanca y suave piel, los labios delgados y la bella y respingada nariz la hacían sentirse nerviosa.

_Jamás_ había visto a un hombre tan bello como él.

La intensa mirada de Sasuke se encontró con los ojos de Sakura, estremeciendo los interiores de la chica. Una rebosante felicidad la llenó al contemplar esos oscuros y brillantes irises que tanto admiraba observar cuando era pequeña. Dentro de ella habitaba una inexplicable sensación reconfortante al mirar aquellos orbes que inspiraban tanta tranquilidad y a la vez misterio.

Agradeciendo al cielo por darle la oportunidad de verlos una vez más, sonrió dulcemente.

Probablemente podría estar toda una eternidad examinándolos y jamás podría descifrar qué se encuentra detrás de ellos.

**_—_ **Sasuke-kun...

La armoniosa voz de la ninja médico parecía tener un extraño_ efecto _en él, imposible de traducir.

Repentinamente sintió como la muchacha se bajaba de la cama para arrodillarse a su lado, con movimientos cautelosos y femeninos, acercándose con prudencia a él, mientras poco a poco su nariz percibía el aroma cítrico a manzanas que expelía la piel de Sakura. Giró su mirada y otra vez se encontró con los ojos jade de la mujer que lo observaban como si intentara analizar cada rincón de su existencia haciéndolo sentir un leve estremecimiento. ¿Qué era esto?

¿Por qué se sentía... _nervioso_?

**_—_ **¿Sasuke-kun? **—**musitó delicadamente. **_—_ **¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

El, con un grado de indecisión presente, asintió.

**_—_ **¿Recuerdas... aquella noche? **—**agachó la mirada, dejando que su cabello rosa cubriera sus ojos.**_—_ **En la que tú... te fuiste. ¿La recuerdas?

_"A la perfección"_ pensó.

**_—_ **Algo. No tengo muy buena memoria. _—_mintió.

Él pudo notar la repentina angustia que se presentó en el tono de voz de Sakura.

**_—_ **Recuerdas... ¿lo que te dije?

El muchacho pestañeó un par de veces antes de que a su mente vinieran los recuerdos de las palabras de Sakura. _Sí_, las recordaba a cada una de ellas. Intentó reprimir sus recuerdos y no demostrar en su rostro el asombro que sentía por el repentino cambio de ambiente que se había producido entre ellos. Nunca había estado tan cerca de una mujer como estaba ahora con ella, por lo tanto los nervios estaban presentes en él indudablemente.

En su mente agradeció los entrenamientos que recibió por parte de su senpai en _Anbu_, para poder ocultar cualquier emoción o sensación que estuviese experimentando. Pero ocultar no servía de nada si no las podía reprimir.

Necesitaba reprimirlos.

_No podía evitar sentirse extraño estando alrededor de Sakura, ni tampoco podía frenar o contener el extraño__ impulso_ que sentía en su cuerpo. Quería eliminar toda emoción en él, ser un frío shinobi que solo trabajaba para el bien de las personas pero no podía.

De pronto el estímulo del impulso rompió con sus barreras y cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde.

Su mano reposaba con delicadeza en su mejilla mientras sus labios se encontraban a milímetros de los de Sakura. Sintió una extraña agitación en su pecho al percatarse de la lenta respiración de la mujer, mientras los latidos de su corazón rápidamente aceleraban su paso. Sintió la fuerte mirada jade en sus oscuros ojos y por un momento pensó en retroceder, pero algo muy oculto en sus interiores insistió.

Sintió la vehemencia correr por sus venas cuando ambos se unieron en un terso y sutil beso, con un ritmo apacible y plácido que lentamente encendió en fuego en él que jamás había sentido.

Por primera vez en sus diecisiete años...

Se sintió vivo.

* * *

De acuerdo!, ese fue el primer capítulo de "The Blue Anbu". Lamento la espera que tuvieron que experimentar y también lamento si el capítulo no fue lo que esperaban. Podrían dejarme algunas sugerencias e ideas para esta fic, me gustaría darles en el gusto ya que son los primeros lectores que he tenido en la primera fic que he escrito. Les estimo por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto, en verdad.

No olviden dejar un review expresando lo que pensaron sobre el capítulo, y más adelante intentaré hacerlos aún más largos para que disfruten!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, la trama de la fic sí.

**PD:** Lo que está dividido por las lineas y está escrito en _italic_ son recuerdos, por si no lo notaron.

Nos leemos pronto! Un beso y un abrazo!


	3. Capítulo 2: Plática

**Capítulo Dos**

_—Plática—_

* * *

El joven abrió sus ojos lentamente, sintiendo la angustia de todas las mañanas al notar que aquel momento vivido había sido parte de uno de los tantos sueños relacionados con Sakura. En su consciencia soltó una maldición mientras se sentaba, observando la sábana que cubría su cuerpo y que lo abrigaba por las noches. La calidez que sentía al estar tapado no se comparaba en _nada_ al calor que sentía en sus sueños; esa afectuosidad que irradiaba la prolija piel de la muchacha de cabellos rosados y el adormecedor aroma a frutas que emanaba y desorientaba sus sentidos.

Estaba cayendo en un abismo de sensaciones nuevas que le eran desconocidas e interminables.

El había nacido para ser sobresaliente, ser un genio, ser el que protegería a sus camaradas. Siempre había jugado a ser el frío, a ser el joven lleno de orgullo por ser el único sobreviviente de la masacre, a ser superior a los demás.

De todo eso pasó a ser el que sólo tenía como objetivo la venganza. A ser un humano controlado. A ser un contenedor de odio y resentimiento._  
_

Ahora en la actualidad, había pasado de sentir odio, a sentir la nada. A ser el vacío. Y del vacío, pasó a experimentar extrañas "cosas" que poco a poco fueron llenando de emociones nuevas aquel vacío. Debido a esto se sentía confundido, tal y como ahora.

Estaba recorriendo nuevos senderos que le eran desconocidos.

Odiaba admitir que se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil completar la tarea que les habían dado en Anbu —eliminar los sentimientos**__****_—_** ya que a estas alturas de la vida en la cual su confusión era colosal no podía evitar cuestionarse qué se sentiría disfrutar y "sentir" como una persona relativamente normal.

En la rutina de entrenamiento físico que mantenía cuando no estaba con Sakura intentaba concentrar su mente lo más posible en mejorar sus habilidades para ser más efectivo en cuanto a las misiones básicas de práctica que le asignaban en Anbu. Pero a penas había un momento de descanso, su cerebro proyectaba la misma imagen una y otra vez: unos delicados cabellos rosas siendo agitados por las ondas del viento mientras una femenina mirada color verde que brillaba aún más que el sol lo observaba fijamente, analizando, dudando, intentando descifrar quién era él, haciéndolo sentir tan ínfimo y endeble como una hormiga en el suelo. La majestuosidad de aquella fémina lo volvía opaco, como si él fuese una medalla de bronce comparado con un enorme trofeo de oro.

_"¿Qué me está sucediendo?"_

Arrugó su ceño, manifestando evidentemente la incomodidad en él, sabiendo lo opuestos y contradictorios que eran sus razonamientos.

Jamás hubo momentos en los que Sakura no dejara de referirse a él como un compañero al cuál sólo le enseñaba _ninjutsu médico_, siempre se mantenía modesta, educada, a la línea. Sasuke no entendía si esto le irritaba o lo tranquilizaba, pero de todas maneras era extraño presenciar cada día la madurez que Sakura había llegado a poseer.

Tampoco comprendía por qué Tsunade le había recomendado aprender ninjutsu Médico. Si no fuese por ella, ni de broma pasaría tanto tiempo con Sakura, pensó, con soberbia.

Ahora, plasmado de confusiones se sentía un niño de cinco años en cuanto se comparaba con ella. Estaba seguro que la mentalidad de la ninja médico ya tenía el juicio de una adulta. La pequeña niña que idolatraba al único restante de los Uchiha ya no existía, y probablemente el amor que ella le profesó bajo la luna en la noche que desertó la aldea también se había extinguido.

Lentamente, se destapó haciendo a un lado la manta que lo cubría y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Su vista se detuvo en el cuadro que estaba sobre la mesa de noche mientras que en su mente revivía todos los momentos que había pasado junto a las tres personas que se encontraban en la fotografía enmarcada. Sus amigos, sus camaradas... las personas que le fueron fieles siempre y que él, de una manera narcisista pensando en sus propios propósitos, se atrevió a traicionar.

_"¿Qué hubiese sucedido... si nunca me hubiese ido?"_

Aveces, entretanto su voluntad se encontraba en discordia con su subconsciente deseaba saber qué sería de él si no fuese parte de los Black Ops. En otras ocasiones se imaginaba cómo sería vivir una vida de civil alejado del peligro de ser un ninja. Incluso, tenía la curiosidad de qué se sentiría estar con alguien, tener una acompañante, una persona que se preocupase por ti y te diera todo; que se entregara a ti en cuerpo, alma y mente. Pero a penas notaba lo que pasaba por su consciencia, desistía de estas ideas, disipando todo extraño pensamiento que lo hacía sentirse _vulnerable_. No se podía permitir a sí mismo analizar esa clase de cosas. No lo haría.

Después de todo, era inservible siquiera imaginarse una vida alternativa a la que ya poseía. No podía retornar del camino que había elegido.

Ser un Anbu fue el sendero que él decidió seleccionar y era imposible que retrocediera a sus decisiones una vez que ya fueron tomadas.

* * *

El sonido de tres ligeros golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención del muchacho. Sasuke dejó de lado su taza de té verde y se dirigió a abrir sin mayores prisas. No había duda de que quien se hallaba tras la madera era Sakura, pues nadie más llamaría a la puerta de una manera tan pacífica y calmada. Cada vez que Naruto venía a visitarlo se oía un enorme "¡Teme!" en las afueras. Cuando Kakashi venía, aparecía por la ventana sigilosamente, sin previos avisos, de una manera algo inusual. La única persona que mantenía un grado de normalidad al hacer visitas era ella, pero aún así le pareció extraño el hecho de que Sakura viniese a visitarlo un día Sábado, siendo que los fines de semana ella debía hacer rondas de trabajo en el hospital debido a su labor como ninja Médico.

Al girar la manilla y abrir la puerta lo primero que sus oscuros ojos grises notaron fue un canasto con unos cuantos tomates.

—Sakura. —dijo observando los tomates.— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tsunade-sama ha decidido darme libre este fin de semana. —respondió con una sonrisa.— Y pensé que venir a verte sería una buena idea Sasuke-kun. Ino no estaba en casa y Naruto está entrenando con Kiba.

El Uchiha le dedicó una mirada amable y la dejó pasar, señalando la mesa con el índice para que Sakura dejase el canasto allí. Cerró la puerta tras su espalda y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar una taza para servirle té a la kunoichi. Una vez listo, lo puso en la mesa frente a ella y se sentó en su respectiva silla, viendo cómo Sakura daba un gustoso sorbo. El silencio perduró unos minutos entre ambos, sin rasgos de volverse un momento incómodo. Es más, Sasuke sentía que al encontrarse sus miradas habían decenas de palabras mudas de por medio, frases sosegadas que carecían de sonido y a pesar de estar allí, le eran imposibles de entender. La simplicidad de la mirada color jade que se encontraba frente a él le generaba una extraño estremecimiento en el estómago.

Sakura se había vuelto una chica bastante misteriosa y difícil de predecir. Sasuke se preguntaba si es que ella pensaba lo mismo de él.

—¿Cómo es que recuerdas que me gustan los tomates?. —cuestionó amablemente el pelinegro, dejando su taza de té sobre la mesa.

Una leve sonrisa se plasmó en los labios de Sakura. La repentina sensación de sorpresa invadió el interior del muchacho al notar que ella no le había dado mayor importancia al tema y parecía tomarlo bastante calmada. La antigua Sakura hubiese actuado totalmente diferente. Hubiese comenzado a coquetear o a hablar cosas irrelevantes, pero ahora no lo hizo. En los pasados dos meses Sasuke pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo analizando el comportamiento de Sakura y su manera de expresarse, pues aparecía una semilla de intriga en él cada vez que notaba algo distinto en ella al compararla con la antigua niña que él conoció. Y para su asombro, cada vez descubría más aspectos nuevos en su compañera.

—Siempre he tenido buena memoria. —declaró, sacando un tomate del canasto.— El vendedor dijo que estos eran los mejores tomates. No sé mucho sobre ellos, por lo tanto no me extrañaría si su sabor fuese algo... extraño. Soy pésima en cuanto a escoger frutas o verduras, al igual que en cuanto a cocinar. —rió.— Creo que comprobaré si efectivamente estos tomates son buenos.

Sakura acercó el tomate a sus labios y con delicadeza tomó el aroma del fruto. Los oscuros ojos del joven se mantenían fijos en ella y en cada uno de sus imperceptibles movimientos, sintiendo un tenue desconcierto al ver cómo los dientes de Sakura se hincaban en el tomate, sacando una mordida. ¿Desde cuándo había aprendido a comer de esa manera el tomate?.

—¡Está delicioso! —clamó sonriendo.— ¡Deberías probar uno!

—Al parecer el vendedor no te mentía. —comentó.— ¿Desde cuándo comes así los tomates?

La muchacha fijó su mirada en los ojos oscuros de Sasuke y pestañeó paulatinamente mientras cerca de su boca se formaba un hoyuelo debido a su sonrisa.

—Un tiempo después de que te fuiste. —respondió con suavidad.— Veo que ahora eres del tipo que suele hacer muchas preguntas, Sasuke-kun.

El Uchiha elevó sus cejas en asombro mientras sentía cómo el calor se acumulaba en la zona de sus mejillas debido a la vergüenza de la repentina observación de Sakura. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan perceptiva?. En estos cuatro meses no habían mantenido nunca una conversación tan cercana y fuera del contexto del entrenamiento desde el día que él despertó en el hospital. La plática entre ellos dos usualmente se basaba en aprendizaje, en datos, en instrucciones de cómo mejorar el control del chakra para así mejorar el ninjutsu Médico o en temas triviales. En este tiempo, Sasuke con el arduo entrenamiento que tenía había llegado al nivel de sanar heridas medianamente graves en la piel, pero aún le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer, puesto que después venía el reparar fracturas y huesos dañados, y finalmente, venía la capacidad para regenerar células de los órganos internos, principalmente los vitales, para lo cual se requería un masivo y perfecto control de chakra que él aún no tenía.

—No... Sakura... yo... sólo tenía la duda. —respondió, vacilante, apartando la mirada hacia cualquier otra dirección, sin demostrar emoción en su rostro.

Ella sonrió.

—Tomé la costumbre un par de meses después de tu partida. —musitó con amabilidad, mirando el tomate que sostenía en su mano. Sasuke notó como la voz de Sakura se tornó distante y fue perdiendo volumen a medida que terminaba la frase, como si ella se estuviese hundiendo repentinamente en sus pensamientos y recuerdos de los cuales él no tenía idea. Era evidente que para Sasuke el rememorar la noche que desertó la aldea también le devolvía recuerdos, sobretodo aquel en el que Sakura le declarab—

—De todas maneras me alegro de haber obtenido esta costumbre. —se explayó, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sasuke sin siquiera notarlo.— Me encanta comer el tomate de esta manera. —sonrió, pero esta vez, no parecía una sonrisa del todo honesta, pensó el Uchiha. Podía percibir en ella una cierta angustia camuflada por la alegría, lo cual lo intrigaba y lo hacía sentir una rara emoción o sensación imposible de denominar con un nombre.

Los últimos meses Sakura había estado bastante distante con respecto a mostrar sus emociones. Sasuke no sabía si las escondía, o era porque ya no era tan sensitiva como lo era años atrás. Al mirarla no podía evitar recordar a la pequeña que solía ser tan frágil emocionalmente y a la vez tan gruñona. En la actualidad cuando veía a Naruto conversar con Sakura sólo habían risas de por medio y largas charlas que parecían no tener final. Ya no habían golpes o tontas discusiones infantiles entre ellos. Ese hábito al cuál él estaba tan acostumbrado en su infancia ya era un difunto cadáver enterrado en las memorias de sus compañeros. Quizás, ellos habían madurado.

_"¿Habrán dejado ese hábito de lado este último año? ¿O justo después de que me fui?"_

Quizás ellos habían cambiado por su propia cuenta.

O quizás por culpa de él.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Sasuke-kun?, ¿No te gusta comer el tomate de esta forma? —interrogó mientras bebía un sorbo de té.

—... No. —enunció, observando su taza de té medio vacía.— Antes solía comer los tomates así. Hace muchos años atrás, de hecho.

Él pestañeó y levantó la mirada, notando la curiosa expresión que se veía en el rostro de la joven de cabello rosa.

—¿Por qué dejaste de hacerlo? —Sasuke notó cómo ella consultó con sutileza, temiendo haber tocado un tema frágil que quizás para él significaba algo extremadamente privado. Para su mala fortuna, efectivamente era un tema frágil del cuál él nunca había platicado con nadie, pero eso no implicaba que no hablase de "eso" con ella.

El Uchiha esperó que el gesto de interés de Sakura se desvaneciera, pero no se fue. Ella se mantuvo observándolo, esperando una respuesta sin desistir. Ahora su convicción era mayor, pensó.

Respiró una bocanada de aire y exhaló en un suspiro.

—No me gusta hablar de estos temas... Sakura. —hizo una pausa.

—Si no quieres decirm—

—Itachi. —continuó, interrumpiendo a Sakura para satisfacer su duda.— Solía comer los tomates de esta manera con él.

Mientras observaba el canasto que contenía los tomates, Sasuke recordó a su hermano y las actividades que solían practicar juntos. Una fuerte presión se apoderó de su pecho, haciéndolo sentir incómodo y completamente desconcertado. Creía haber superado el pesar que sentía por su hermano... por haberlo matado. Asesinarlo para conseguir su venganza no lo hacía diferente de lo que Itachi era. Un _asesino_. Él mismo decidió volverse un asesino para vengar su clan, para vindicar a sus difuntos seres queridos, creyendo que el resultado sería una enorme alegría. Pero haber tenido esa idea en mente era algo con unas expectativas muy elevadas. Kakashi una vez le advirtió sobre la venganza y él lo ignoró. Aveces sentía que debió haber tomado en cuenta el consejo de su sensei.

—Sakura... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

El la observó. Los orbes jades yacían sobre él analizándolo, lentamente, cada rincón de su alma por medio de los ojos. Ella asintió con la cabeza, dándole una tierna mirada, lo cual hizo que Sasuke se sintiera un tanto reconfortado sin saber el por qué.

—¿Crees que haber llevado a cabo mi venganza haya sido algo bueno? —musitó con una voz que a medida soltaba palabras perdía su volumen. A pesar de esto, la kunoichi escuchó a la perfección y suspiró mientras oía a Sasuke continuar.— ¿Crees que soy igual a Itachi?... es decir... Al cumplir mi venganza maté a alguien de mi propia sangre, justo como él hizo... ¿Crees que eso fue lo correcto?

El pelinegro sintió el calor de la mirada de Sakura sobre él, otra vez analizándolo mientras parecía formular una respuesta en su mente. Al principio, los ojos de Sakura denotaban impresión por la pregunta antes cuestionada, pero después él se percató cómo los orbes verdes de la mujer transmitían un tenue rastro de tristeza... o algo similar. No podía descifrar exactamente lo que era.

¿Por qué le estaba preguntando esa clase de cosas a Sakura?, estaba actuando como un tonto, pensó, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

_"¿Por qué le estoy confiando una conversación de este tipo?"_

—Mejor olvídal—

Ella lo interrumpió con su voz.

—No puedo decir si fue lo correcto o no, Sasuke-kun. No soy quien para decidir eso. Verás... incontables veces intenté ponerme en tu lugar, imaginar que yo era quien experimentó tus vivencias. Lo medité en decenas de ocasiones y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: Sí hubiese pensado en la venganza, y sí hubiese querido hacerme más fuerte. —calló unos momentos, y luego continuó.— Pero no creo que habría podido llegar a conseguir mis propósitos. No soy tan fuerte como para poder cargar con ese peso... del _odio_. Aún recuerdo cuando tenía doce y por las noches pensaba "Espero que Sasuke-kun despierte feliz mañana". Todos los días antes de dormir dejaba que mis esperanzas tomaran control de mi, aguardando por el día en que algo bueno por fin te alegrara... pero... tú... e-esto...

Cabizbajo, Sasuke pestañeó.

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué sentía estas cosas?, ¿Por qué se lamentaba tanto sobre sus acciones del pasado? El vacío que una vez sintió después de la venganza ahora estaba lleno de tristeza y confusionismo. No había notado hasta este entonces el colosal cambio que había sufrido el ambiente. Ahora la habitación estaba repleta de algo mustio que carecía de alegría y de afabilidad. Ya no era un ambiente amigable, tanto él como Sakura se veían un tanto deprimidos.

El joven puso en sus cabales sus emociones internas y levantó la vista para observar a Sakura. Su cabello rosa caía sobre su rostro cabizbajo, impidiéndole verla a los ojos. ¿Era esta la realidad de Sakura?, ¿El carácter distante que mantenía era una simulación?

¿Seguía siendo frágil?

El Uchiha no podía creer, o más bien, se _negaba_ a creer las palabras que habían salido de los labios de su compañera. Se obligaba a rechazar la idea de que ella hubiese deseado con tantas ganas la felicidad para él. _"Después de todo, nunca me merecí sus buenas intenciones"_, pensó, recordando lo apático que solía ser con Sakura, rememorando que él no solía mostrar el más mínimo interés en ella... Aunque eso no significaba que no sintió interés, porque sí lo sintió, él se preocupó por ella hasta el día en el que abandonó la aldea.

—Discúlpame, por favor Sasuke-kun... yo... —balbuceó componiéndose a sí misma, sonriendo.— En fin... no creo que seas como él... eres diferente a Itachi, Sasuke-kun. Al fin y al cabo, _todos_ somos distintos. No hay ningún ser que sea igual a otro.

Un prolongado y apacible silencio invadió el departamento de Sasuke.

La observó morder el tomate una vez más, mientras su mirada y el aura que la rodeaba volvían a retomar la energía de antes. Esa calidez y ese entusiasmo se encontraban una vez más rodeando su cuerpo. Al mirarla, él se atrevió a compararla mentalmente con los rayos del sol después de un día nublado. Así de reluciente se veía.

Sasuke miró con atención, intentando descifrar si efectivamente la tristeza que percibió en ella se había ido o solo la había camuflado. Si estaba reprimiendo esos sentimientos, entonces era _muy_ buena fingiendo felicidad ya que la sonrisa con la que lo miraba encendían en su estómago un extraño impulso de querer responder con una sonrisa de vuelta.

—Hn. —sonrió el Uchiha, tomando las tazas para ir a dejarlas a la encimera de la cocina.— ¿Sakura?

—¿Hmm?

—Es un buen día para entrenar, ¿no crees?.

Una sonrisa juguetona se asomó en los labios de la muchacha, mientras volvía a morder el tomate. Él la miró por sobre su hombro izquierdo y sonrió.

—Prepárate para perder, Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Gomen! Me he demorado mucho en actualizar, últimamente no me había sentido muy bien, por lo tanto no tenía ganas de escribir. Pero ahora siento que estoy llena de inspiración y creo que partiré inmediatamente escribiendo el capítulo 3 (el cual prometo hacer más largo)! Sé que quizás a muchas les decepcionó que el beso entre ellos haya sido producto de un sueño, pero tengo grandes planes para esta fic y no me gustaría que las cosas sucedieran tan rápidamente y tan a la ligera... Además, la mayoría de las fic SS relatan mucho más sobre los sentimientos de Sakura, yo quería hacer la mía un tanto diferente, dándole más protagonismo a los pensamientos de Sasuke ya que es mi personaje favorito, y honestamente me ha costado plasmar sus ideas para que no se vean fuera de contexto. ¿Notan la confusión que él tiene con respecto a lo sentimental? Si la notan, es porque mi idea va bien!, quiero que sea explícita la dificultad que tiene en cuanto se trata de reconocer lo que siente... En fin, una vez más gracias por leer, no saben lo mucho que significa para mí las lindas reviews que dejan!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, la trama de la fic sí... (está de más decirlo ¿no? :P)

**PD:** Cuando está entre "comillas" y en itálica (ej: _"hola"_) son los pensamientos del Uchiha

**PD2:** Más adelante se irán revelando nuevas cosas y nuevos recuerdos! A todo esto, ¿por qué creen que Sasuke sueña tanto con Sakura?, ¿Por qué creen que Tsunade le recomendó a Sasuke aprender Ninjutsu Médico? ya veremos eh!

Un abrazo, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	4. Capítulo 3: Tranquilidad

**Capítulo Tres**

_—Tranquilidad—_

* * *

Sasuke sintió como la tierra bajo sus pies crujía, agrietándose y separándose en grandes pedazos, quedando como resultado un terreno completamente destrozado. No podía evitar sentirse asombrado por el hecho de ser testigo de la enorme fuerza que Sakura había adquirido durante los tres años y medio de su ausencia, no creía que el cambio en ella había sido de tal magnitud. Lo pensó, y muchas veces se vio cuestionando la capacidad de Sakura —sin quitar créditos a su madurez emocional— si no que a la física.

Ahora, si pudiese etiquetar la situación con un nombre, probablemente sería la palabra "aprieto". Los veloces movimientos de Sakura no le brindaban el tiempo suficiente para poder analizar con qué atacarla sin hacerle un daño físico notorio. No podía golpearla con su fuerza, quizás ella seguía siendo igual de frágil que antes, de eso él estaba seguro; sería demasiado para ella... _¿O tal vez no? _

¿En qué nivel se encontraban las habilidades de Sakura?

¿Sería capaz de soportar un golpe _real de_ Uchiha Sasuke?

—¡Te estás conteniendo! —gritó, sus ojos verdes llenos de una intensa fuerza. Una fuerza que Sasuke reconocía como "ansias de ganar".

El Uchiha entonó un gruñido y rápidamente movió sus manos para poder utilizar el jutsu que aprendió de Hatake Kakashi: Chidori. Movió sus pies a una velocidad que Sakura jamás había visto en Sasuke. Si ella pensaba que a la edad de los doce él era rápido, ahora notaba que la palabra "rápido" le quedaba algo pequeña y era vaga para alguien con la habilidad de moverse de esa manera.

Los ojos oscuros de Sasuke se mantenían fijos en Sakura mientras corría, incluso en el momento en el que su mano atravesó el cuerpo de la joven.

—No me puedes engañar con este tipo de trucos, Sakura. —afirmó con una leve curvatura en sus labios. No era una sonrisa, pero sí un gesto que denotaba satisfacción por la acción previamente realizada.

Los azules y brillantes rayos que emanaban de la mano de Sasuke se desvanecieron al mismo tiempo que la figura de Sakura desaparecía en una nube de humo. _"K__age bunshin",_ pensó Sasuke, en el fondo sintiéndose algo confundido. Si la visión que tenía de la Sakura "actual" era correcta, ella jamás usaría un jutsu tan básico como un ataque principal. Probablemente era un señuelo el cuál tenía el propósito de hacerle bajar la guardia. Estaba cien por ciento seguro de que esto se trataba únicamente de una mera distracción de la cual no sería preso, jamás. Él se caracterizaba por poseer habilidades muy agudas, y obviamente podía crear excelentes planes de contraataque a una velocidad considerable; pero había algo. Una pieza perdida, algo que lo alejaba de todo el poder que podría llegar a ejecutar. ¿Sería a causa de no estar utilizando su sharingan?, ¿Sería a causa de no poseer más la marca de maldición?

_"No, eso no podría ser. Me he enfrentado con algunos Anbu por práctica y he ganado. No puede ser eso" _

¿Sería... a causa de Sakura?

Sus ojos recorrieron el alrededor observando atentamente cada detalle, analizando en qué lugar se podría encontrar su oponente; si tuviese activado el sharingan sería más fácil, quizás _demasiado. _Por el subconsciente del pelinegro no podía borrarse la idea de hacer que este enfrentamiento perdurara, de alguna u otra manera, esto le serviría para poder presenciar el avance de su actual instructora de ninjutsu médico.

Apartando los pensamientos de su cabeza, se giró rápidamente, preparando sus manos para hacer los sellos con el fin de realizar "_Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu_". Mientras acercaba sus dedos a su boca para expulsar el fuego con un soplido, Sasuke sintió cómo el aire se tornó denso por su lado izquierdo y cómo, repentinamente, una figura femenina apareció empuñando la mano con una sonrisa pícara, haciendo rechinar la tela del guante para finalmente aterrizar el golpe en la caja torácica del Uchiha lanzando su cuerpo unos metros más allá hasta estrellarse contra un árbol.

El joven, aturdido, meneó su cabeza para intentar salir de la confusión. Levantó la mirada y notó la silueta de Sakura aproximándose hacia él. A duras penas, se levantó. Su brazo derecho rodeando su torso demostrando el dolor que el golpe había causado, y volviendo a elevar la vista se encontró con unos ojos jades, cálidos, observándolo con duda y preocupación. Suspiró para sus interiores, recordando que aquella mirada no la había visto desde hace años. A pesar de eso, la mirada de ella continuaba igual, sólo que con más determinación.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿te duele mucho? —preguntó con voz vacilante. No había sido su intención excederse; y gracias a su descuido ahora Sasuke tenía al menos dos costillas rotas, era un hecho seguro.

—Iie. —confirmó, enderezando su cuerpo.

—Tomemos un descans—

—No, Sakura. Estoy bien, podemos continuar. —al terminar de hablar, abrió su camisa, dejando al descubierto su pecho para poder curarse a sí mismo.

Cerrando sus ojos mientras acumulaba la concentración, el brillante chakra verde comenzó a emanar de su mano derecha para poder sanar sus músculos internos. Con cuidado, cada dos segundos que pasaban las células dañadas se recuperaban lentamente, adormeciendo el dolor, haciendo que desapareciera; pero al estar sanándose a sí mismo, pudo percibir la ruptura de sus costillas. No se molestó, tampoco culpó a Sakura. Sintió la necesidad de culparse a sí mismo por aún no haber llegado al extremo de poder sanar daño en los huesos.

—Están rotas, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sakura, con tristeza en sus ojos. La culpa que sentía cada vez recaía más sobre sus hombros. — Gomen nasai, Sasuke-kun. Me dejé llevar.

Él soltó una suave risa con tono burlesco, con el propósito de quitarle seriedad a la situación.

—Sakura, reitero, estoy _bien_. —con una curvatura en sus labios, dejó reposar su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de Sakura.— Además, puedes... curarme, si eso te relaja un poco. —su voz sonaba insegura.

Ella sonrió. Repentinamente todo rasgo de preocupación en sus orbes jades se despejó, por alguna u otra razón, Sasuke se sintió aliviado al ser tocado por la calma que Sakura mantenía, y cuidadosamente, ambos se sentaron en el pasto bajo la sombra del árbol.

* * *

_Las manos de Sakura yacían sobre el cuello de Sasuke, en la zona donde la marca de maldición había tomado lugar alguna vez. El calor que irradiaba la suave palma de la muchacha hacía que el Uchiha se sintiera un tanto seguro, teniendo en mente la idea de que pronto estaría completamente sanado. Oyó a Sakura hablarle de la advertencia de que al principio sentiría frío en la zona donde comenzaría a sanar debido al chakra que iba a escapar por sus manos, pero a él no le importó. Continuó sumergido en sus pensamientos sobre Itachi, Konoha, y sobre el gran vuelco que tan deprisa había dado su vida. Jamás en los dos años y medio que estuvo bajo la tutela de Orochimaru creyó que su próximo destino volvería a ser su aldea, el lugar que él había abandonado para lograr sus metas personales ya alcanzadas. _

_Había olvidado tantas cosas que estaban relacionadas con su aldea debido a la_ oscura_ vida que había llevado —y que gracias al cielo había dejado de llevar. Ahora al e__star de vuelta las antiguas memorias volvían a tomar lugar en su consciencia. __Las imágenes que alguna vez se plasmaron en su mente gracias a haber sido testigo de los experimentos del Sannin y de Kabuto carcomieron poco a poco cada uno de los recuerdos que él mantenía sobre sus amigos, sobre Naruto, sobre las misiones, sobre Sakura... Pero al fin y al cabo, los buenos sucesos experimentados al lado del equipo siete habían regresado. Los malévolos sucesos antes vividos con Orochimaru ya no se necesitaban recordar. Lo único que importaba era _su_ aldea, al lugar que había vuelto a pertenecer_.

_Pero... a pesar de todo esto ... la angustia prevalecía, y su temor por ceder ante sus sentimientos yacía latente. Ocultó tanto tiempo estas sensaciones que tarde o temprano, se escaparían, haciéndolo débil. La percepción que tenía sobre "sentir" jamás iba a cambiar. Para él, siempre sería su punto más débil y exactamente por lo mismo debía mantenerlos ocultos; para no volver a salir herido como lo hizo antes._

_Mientras su mirada yacía fija en el piso de madera, sintió una gélida sensación en el cuello que se extendía hasta su hombro provocando que un escalosfrío le recorriera rápidamente la columna vertebral. Frunció el ceño al escuchar a Sakura reír, ¿qué le causaba gracia? _

_Soltó un bufido, y poco a poco notó la risa de la médico desvanecerse en el aire. _

_—Sasuke-kun... —susurró la muchacha que se encontraba arrodillada tras Sasuke, mientras él estaba sentado. _

_El joven percibió una suave corriente de aire que chocaba contra la parte trasera de su cuello, bajo su cabello azabache. Era la respiración de Sakura chocando contra su piel. _

_Nuevamente, volvió a oír las leves risas y después una delicada voz juguetona que decía: __Se te erizó la piel._

* * *

Sasuke observaba como el chakra fluía por las femeninas manos, moviéndose en ondas y teniendo un brillo especial, uno que ningún otro ninja médico tenía. Sus manos lucían tan delicadas y pequeñas que era difícil notar el cambio con las manos de la Sakura de doce años. En general, el cambio era poco pero a la vez notorio. La estatura que Sakura tenía era la promedio que una joven de diecisiete años tendría. Su cabello había permanecido corto, y sin duda le sentaba mejor así. Su cintura seguía siendo pequeña pero ahora era más evidente, debido a las caderas qu—

—Solo queda un poco, Sasuke-kun. Después de esto, no va a haber más entrenamiento por hoy ¿de acuerdo?

Desprevenido por la interrupción de sus _insólitos_ pensamientos, asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose mentalmente agradecido de haber dejado de pensar lo que estaba cruzándose por su mente. Nunca en su vida se había dedicado a analizar el cuerpo de una mujer, la sola idea parecía fuera de contexto.

—Sakura —su voz firme, sin sonar ofensiva.

—¿Hmm? —murmuró sin alzar la vista, sus ojos permanecieron fijos en el pálido torso de Sasuke.

Un prolongado silencio prevaleció entre ambos.

—Te has hecho fuerte.

Al oír estas palabras, la muchacha alzó el mentón. Los ojos ónix y los jade se encontraron en medio de un segundo, analizándose mutuamente, ambos algo sorprendidos por las palabras de reconocimiento que el Uchiha había dejado escapar de sus labios. Sasuke sintió la calidez de la mirada que yacía en frente a él atravesar sus irises, mientras brillaban bajo la sombra de las hojas. A pesar de haber tanto verde en el alrededor, el único que se destacaba era el que había en los ojos de ella. El viento agitó la melena de Sakura, haciendo que unos cuantos cabellos taparan sus facciones, mientras un suave color rosa se apoderaba de sus mejillas haciéndola lucir más niña de lo que se veía.

Paulatinamente dirigió su mirada hacia otra dirección al sentir un pequeño calor justo en las mejillas de su rostro sin tener idea de porqué el origen.

—Arigatou... Sasuke-kun.—musitó apartando la vista hacia otro lado, y al mismo tiempo, alejando las manos del torso de Sasuke. — Ya está. Tus costillas están cien por ciento curadas.

—Gracias, Sakura.—dicho esto, volvió a cerrar su camisa, sintiéndose completamente recuperado. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, observando en diferentes rumbos, ahogados en sus mentes poseídas por extraños pensamientos. Por primera vez en años, Sasuke sentía que estaba en paz. Sentía que podía estar tranquilo, sentado por meses si quisiera, y nunca aburrirse. Sentía que podía descansar sin tener la necesidad de progresar con el poder, sin tener la obligación de cargar con la venganza, sin sentir la obligación de decir una sola palabra.

_¿Así se sentía la libertad?_

Esta era una de las poca sensaciones de las cuales desearía jamas despegarse pero de la que tarde o temprano debía; y mientras observaba el cielo y las nubes, oyó la delicada voz a la cual ya estaba acostumbrado a oír.

—Sasuke-kun...

—¿Hm?

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

— Aa.

—¿Por qué decidiste ser Anbu? —una luz de ingenuidad se presentó en sus ojos.— Sabías que cuando termines de completar el entrenamiento de ninjutsu Médico... ¿no nos verás más? —hizo una pausa y luego, volvió a hablar.— Los Anbu son una organización que permanece oculta, no es como ser un ninja como lo soy yo o Naruto. Tsunade-sama ha hecho una excepción contigo, te ha exonerado de los exámenes Chuunin... Serás Anbu aún siendo Genin.

—Soo desu ne...

El cerró sus ojos y exhaló el aire de sus pulmones en un suave suspiro. Todo lo que había dicho Sakura ya lo sabía, lo tenía _más_ que claro y por esas mismas razones fue por las cuales tomó esa decisión. En el fondo, Sasuke estaba seguro de que ella ya tenía en cuenta algunas de las razones por las que él había escogido ese camino, por lo tanto, mantuvo el silencio. El hecho de guardarse para sí mismo la respuesta no era un acto de egoísmo, ni de indiferencia, y ella lo entendía. Con solo ver esos oscuros ojos, lo comprendía. Y así pasó el medio día, por primera vez, los dos solos sentados en silencio disfrutando de la sombra de un árbol. Algo tan simple, pero a la vez tan complejo que para Sasuke era imposible de descifrar correctamente. Un momento así podría ser interpretado de tantas maneras diferentes que prefería no escoger una.

Poco a poco Sakura fue sintiendo más presión en su hombro derecho. Observó de reojo y vio un blanquecino rostro que permanecía con los ojos cerrados, apoyándose ligeramente contra ella mientras unos cuantos cabellos azabaches recaían en sus facciones y su rostro que poseía una expresión que transmitía nada más que pura y honesta tranquilidad.

Sonrió para sí misma, observando cada detalle, casi sintiendo la posibilidad de contar cada pestaña, de percibir el más mínimo defecto que a la vez le quedaba tan perfecto. Casi pudiendo oír su respiración y sentir su aroma que le parecía tan único y tan diferente del que antes tenía. Sasuke había cambiado tanto, pensó, sintiendo una extraña sensación en su abdomen, recordando su pasado, reflejando en su mente lo orgulloso e indiferente que solía ser. Lo frío, lo apático... pero a la vez, lo honorable que fue al ser parte del equipo siete. Él siempre había sido quien la salvó del peligro, y ella siempre había sido la inútil que no hacía nada más que rendirse ante la frustración y la confusión en sus emociones.

_Haber recibido el reconocimiento de Sasuke era el mejor cumplido que jamás podría llegar a oír._

Siempre lo había amado y siempre lo amaría y nunca podría ser de otra manera. Intentar olvidar siempre terminaba en un enorme fracaso que la sucumbía más en la angustia, pero tenerlo de vuelta era algo nuevo; la ayudó a saber como lidiar con el fuerte sentir dentro de ella, la ayudó a poder ocultarlo de él.

Alzó su mano izquierda y con cautela acercó sus dedos a la piel de Sasuke. Era tan suave como lo había imaginado en sus más antiguos sueños y tan lisa como la piel de un bebé. Las caricias que ella aplicaba en él serían secretas. Jamás descubiertas. Después de todo ella sabía el porqué de la decisión que él había tomado: _no le interesaba sentir_.

Si ella pudiese llorar lloraría por la tristeza que le generaba el saber que él después no estaría, pero ya había derramado demasiadas lágrimas en el pasado por su ausencia. Ya no podía llorar, solo aceptar la realidad. En un par de meses, Sasuke volvería a desaparecer y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto más que disfrutar pequeños e insignificantes momentos como este, o como el simple acto de comer tomates.

La paz que reflejaba Sasuke la hacía sentir calmada y feliz. Y la hacía desear que la tranquilidad ahora presente en él durara por la eternidad.

Sintiéndose agradecida, acarició por última vez la pálida piel, mostrando una sonrisa agridulce en sus labios y finalmente susurrando: Daisuki desu, Sasuke-kun.

* * *

Antes que todo quiero disculparme, por favor, Gomen nasai! Estuve todos estos días viendo **Death Note**, y déjenme decirles que se transformó en mi anime favorito después de Naruto. Si no lo han visto, ¡se los recomiendo!, es una obra de arte la trama que tiene. ¡Me enamoré de L! y vaya que me sentí apenada cuando lo Rem lo mató. Esto es lo que pasa cuando tienes un personaje favorito en un anime -w- ...

Retomando el tema de la fic, espero que el capítulo haya sido suficiente para ustedes. Para mi no lo fue (-.-) pero no supe que más escribir... por lo tanto, como resultado quedó este capítulo corto. Me siento decepcionada conmigo misma, y siento que las he decepcionado. Pero bueno, si es o no es así, por favor dejen un review. ¡Estaría enormemente agradecida!

* * *

_Diccionario:_

Iie: No.

Aa: Sí.

Soo desu ne: Así es/es verdad/es cierto

Arigato: Gracias

Gomen nasai: Lo siento

Daisuki desu: Me gustas/Te quiero mucho

* * *

Trataré de actualizar pronto, no lo puedo prometer ya que no soy muy buena con las promesas :( pero lo intentaré.

¡Sayonara!


	5. Capítulo 4: Reflexión

**Capítulo Cuatro**

_—Reflexión—_

* * *

Un suspiro escapó de los labios del Uchiha mientras sentía que el ritmo que mantenía su corazón cambiaba a uno aún más tranquilo. Observó como ella dormía y por alguna extraña razón sintió la nostalgia invadir su cuerpo, en cada una de sus células. Verla ahí atrapada en el mundo de los sueños le hacía recordar involuntariamente la noche de su partida. Incontables veces se dijo a sí mismo que Uchiha Sasuke no se arrepentiría de sus acciones sacando a relucir el orgullo.

Pero se arrepentía de la mitad de su vida.

La culpa por haberse dejado llevar por el odio hacía de él un agujero de confusiones, pero no había manera de cambiar el pasado. Había dañado a Sakura en una de las peores maneras que se podía dañar a una mujer, había herido a la única persona que siempre se había preocupado por él en todo momento. Había herido físicamente y emocionalmente a su mejor amigo, había traicionado a todos y el hecho de que la Hokage haya confirmado su perdón y redención no cambiaba nada. Se sentía igual de miserable al recordar el atrás.

No había manera en la cual él se pudiese perdonar a sí mismo por haber sido el peor de los traidores.

* * *

_"Sakura..."_

_La respiración de la muchacha se detuvo al sentirlo detrás de ella. Sasuke, permaneciendo callado, respiró su suave aroma a fresas por última vez. Nunca le gustó el dulce, pero con ella aveces creía lo contrario. Cuando percibía la fragancia de Sakura, repentinamente sentía que la dulzura se transformaba en algún tipo de adicción para sus sentidos y la necesidad recordar eternamente ese olor se volvía uno de sus mayores objetivos._

_A él le importaba._

_La quería, ella valía algo para él. Pero no podía dejarla arruinar su vida por un simple capricho de niños; los sentimientos, ese cariño y amor que ella sentía hacia él no eran más que un juego inmaduro que al momento de crecer iba a pasar a ser parte de la memoria. Él quería una vida feliz para Sakura, quería que creciera e hiciera lo que fuese bueno para ella, pues claro, él no lo era. En su mente veía a una Sakura adulta, casada con un buen hombre, con uno que le brindara alegría todas las mañanas al saludarla. Un hombre opuesto a él, un hombre ideal para ella._

_Sakura fue la que llenó su existencia, y a cambio él solo le había brindado tristeza. Jamás se permitiría a sí mismo merecer el cariño de alguien como ella. Siendo quien la hizo sentir inservible en diferentes oportunidades; simplemente él no era merecedor de tal premio._

_"Arigato..."_

_Y finalmente, la noqueó con un simple y preciso golpe en la parte de atrás del cuello. Y mientras el cuerpo de Sakura caía inconsciente susurrando el nombre de Sasuke como última acción, él plasmó sus brazos alrededor de ella evitando que llegase al suelo, sosteniéndola, dándole el primer y último abrazo; uno agridulce, uno del cual ella no tendría recuerdos. La tomó en sus brazos, sintiéndola tan ligera como una pluma dándole un aspecto aún mas femenino a su cuerpo. Ella era tan frágil, tan dócil y tan... ella._

_Quedándose petrificado sobre sus pies observando cómo las lágrimas de angustia aún salían por sus ojos, entrecerró su vista, y sintiéndose aún mas miserable de lo que ya se sentía dejó escapar de sus labios un susurro con su nombre._

_"...Sakura"_

_No había tenido conocimiento ni seguridad de lo que sentía dentro de él hasta este mismo instante. Ella le gustaba... la quería, y al observarla en sus brazos, tan simple y a la vez tan única, estaba más seguro._

_Se giró, lentamente caminando hacia uno de los bancos para dejar su cuerpo sobre éste, con sutileza para no despertarla de su sueño involuntario. Sus ojos ónices se mantuvieron por unos prolongados minutos fijos en las facciones de Sakura. La luz de la luna le daba un aspecto aún más misterioso y angelical, dejando ver en ella algunas pecas en las mejillas. Bajando poco a poco la mirada, sus irises oscuros se posaron en los rosados labios de la muchacha que parecían ser tan delicados como un pétalo de rosa. Alzando su mano, acarició su mejilla, y con el pulgar, secó suavemente sus lágrimas de tristeza que rodaban bajo las pestañas rosas._

_Paulatinamente, acercó sus labios a los de ella hasta la instancia de poder sentir respiración con respiración, hasta poder sentir el cálido aire que se escapaba por la fina nariz de Sakura. Palpó su piel con la de ella en una última sutil caricia, y se alejó, conteniendo la respiración por unos momentos, dándole la última mirada, observando por última vez los cabellos rosados y la piel blanca que la caracterizaban. La angustia lo invadió y también una enorme culpa de no poder siquiera darle una despedida digna de la que ella se merecía. Sasuke nunca iba a poder ser lo que él quisiera ser para ella._

_"Perdóname"_

_Con las manos en los bolsillos se giró, abandonándola en el frío de la noche, caminando para salir de su ahora_ antigua_ aldea a la que difícilmente volvería._

_Abandonándola para ir en busca de poder... a la oscuridad. Decidiéndose a olvidar y borrar todo sentimiento que alguna vez tuvo hacia ella._

_Decidiendo sepultar todo pensamiento sobre los ojos jades para siempre._

* * *

La inocencia que transmitía Sakura al dormir no había cambiado y se sentía aliviado de que así fuese. No pensó que al despertarse de su corta siesta se encontrara con que ella también estaba tomando una; de hecho, habría preferido no dormirse tan repentinamente. Al verla todos la angustia y arrepentimiento se evaporaban de una manera tan mágica que parecía ser un hechizo.

Su vida ahora parecía estar tan completa, incluso mejor que la que llevaba antes de desertar Konoha, y era una sensación plácida poder reconocerlo aunque aún así estuviese consciente de que en un tiempo más todo eso volvería a desaparecer, y por alguna misteriosa razón nacía en él un deseo de que este día fuese eterno y que el día de llegar a ser un Anbu fuese en años.

Bajó la mirada para ver a Sakura, cuya cabeza reposaba confortablemente en su regazo sin que Sasuke se sintiese incómodo.

El rosa que adornaba sus mejillas hacía juego con el rosa que tenían sus labios. Sin duda, el rostro de Sakura había sufrido cambios casi imperceptibles a la vista humana. Se veía tan inocente durmiendo que al pestañear podría jurar estar observando a la niña de doce años que solía ser.

Una pequeña curvatura se formó en los labios del Uchiha.

_"Y pensar que nunca lo sabrás..."_

Una ráfaga de viento comenzó a soplar, trayendo consigo una ruidosa voz que había mantenido el mismo tono desde pequeños.

—¡Oi! ¡Teme!

A la lejanía, Sasuke divisó a un rubio que se acercaba corriendo, agitando su brazo de lado a lado como si intensase saludar, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. El característico Naruto.

Sasuke no podía evitar sentirse impresionado por la manera en la que su compañero se comportaba a pesar de haber perdido a Jiraiya, no entendía si había logrado superar el dolor o simplemente lo estaba reprimiendo. No entendía como el rubio no sentía ganas de vengarse como lo hizo él. Probablemente ambos eran muy diferentes incluso si antes habían compartido sentimientos, si habían entendido mutuamente sus _soledades_; ahora aquel hecho parecía no tener relevancia alguna.

_"Ha madurado"_ pensó, cerrando sus ojos, deseando haber sido como el rubio en ese aspecto, en haber reflexionado con una mente más centrada en los pasados años.

—¿Na...Naruto? —musitó la muchacha abriendo los ojos lentamente, con una voz plagada de soñolencia. Sakura observó a Sasuke y sonrió, sentándose en el pasto para observar al rubio que se encontraba a unos pocos metros. Pareciendo no haberle prestado importancia a la cómoda siesta que tuvo en el regazo del pelinegro.— ¡Vaya!, nunca se le quitará lo ruidoso.

— Hn... Nunca. —sus labios se curvaron. La naturalidad con la que Sakura se había movido de él lo tomó por sorpresa, después quedando una sensación parecida a la comodidad. El hecho de que ambos pudiesen descansar sin involucrar otros asuntos era tranquilizador.

Y mientras ambos se ponían de pie, Naruto llegó a donde se encontraban, con una gran expresión de felicidad, observándolos a ambos sospechosamente, moviendo sus azules ojos de un individuo a otro con una traviesa sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Ne, Sakura-chan! —exclamó— ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Los estuve buscando en todas partes!

Sakura sonrió suavemente. —Estábamos entrenando un rato, Naruto.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño de una manera burlesca.— ¡Yo los veía de lo mejor descansando!

El rubio notoriamente observó a Sasuke con unos ojos que solo tendrían un doble sentido por significado, sonriendo y haciendo un par de muecas y movimientos con las cejas. En contra de su voluntad y sin previos avisos, el pelinegro sintió una extraña sensación en el estómago que incrementó al mirar de reojos a Sakura que permanecía sonriente, natural, y muy poco afectada por las bromas de Naruto. Rápidamente, trago saliva y observó a su compañero, quitando toda expresión que tenía en el rostro.

—Oi dobe, ¿Para qué nos buscabas? —mencionó, ignorando el sentir de su estómago, hablando con una voz seria. La mueca en la cara del blondo afirmó por sí sola que había olvidado lo que venía a decirles.

—¡Ah sí!, ¡eso! —exclamó, pasando su mano entremedio de sus cabellos rubios, frotándolos. — ¡Quería invitarlos a Ichiraku para poder contarles algo extraño que me ha pasado!

Sasuke y Sakura se miraron mutuamente frunciendo el ceño, finalmente volviendo a observar a Naruto. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron a caminar a través de la zona de entrenamiento, la cual tenía la mitad del suelo hecho pedazos por la fuerza sobrehumana de Sakura. El sol relucía y caía sobre Konoha apaciblemente, las nubes adornaban el celeste del cielo de una manera única. El Uchiha observó de reojo a sus compañeros que reían entre las conversaciones y suspiró tranquila y discretamente, alzando su vista al firmamento.

_"Realmente... aquí es tranquilo"._

Recordar aquellas noches en Otogakure plagadas de gritos y sollozos de dolor, voces suplicantes de piedad, y vidas perdiéndose en vano no eran algo que se podía olvidar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los experimentos, las misiones, los encargos, todo lo que tenía que ver con su pasado no se podían eliminar del historial; aquellas memorias jamás desaparecerían. Pero toda esta paz que lo rodeaba, el calor que irradiaban las personas, eran como unos brazos que esperaban por abrazarte y hacerte parte de algo que te ayudaba a olvidar todo residuo de maldad.

* * *

Al llegar a Ichiraku, los tres se sentaron en los taburetes, dejando en el medio a Naruto, quien parecía no separar los palillos de su boca ni tragar la comida para hablar. Sin entender nada de lo que Naruto farfullaba, Sakura suspiró y posó su mano en el hombro de Naruto, mientras Sasuke continuaba comiendo a ritmo apacible y calmado.

—¿Podrías hablar sin comida en la boca? —le dio una mirada amable; tan amable que el rubio se sintió un poco asustado. Tragó, atorándose, y luego de haber tosido unos segundos sonrió.

—¡Un _sapo_ vino a hablar conmigo! —manifestó— Se llama Fukasaku, y quiere enseñarme una nueva técnica. Solía ser el maestro de Ero-sennin... Y dijo que ahora era mi turno de aprender el _Sennin Modo_.

—¿_Sennin Modo_? —habló Sasuke, prestando más atención al tema mientras mantenía los ojos fijos en su comida, quedándose pensativo.

—Es Senjutsu... o algo así —respondió el rubio con confusión en su rostro, y luego de haberse introducido a la boca más fideos, continuó hablando.— Erms... hmphrelm... lopmnisuhn... sabhmm.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la pelirosa.— ¡Naruto, no se te puede entender nada así!

Sasuke quitó su vista del ramen bajo él, y levemente giró el mentón en dirección a su izquierda. Sus ojos ónices posándose en la piel blanca, observando con discreción unos cabellos rosas y una sonrisa a la cual se le marcaban hoyuelos a los costados. Unos alegres ojos verdes, unos dóciles movimientos femeninos. Sin darse cuenta, se encontraba estudiando cada rasgo y ligero movimiento de la mujer que se encontraba a corta distancia de él, pestañeando y escuchando las risas provenientes de ella.

Por una extraña razón, sintió que su atención no estaba dirigida a las palabras de Naruto.

* * *

El ocaso comenzaba a avecinarse con cálidos y reconfortantes colores anaranjados que se esparcían por el cielo cambiando de tonos mas oscuros a otros más claros a medida que se encontraban más cerca o más lejos del sol. Las nubes parecían estarse dispersando con el viento, teniendo un aspecto suave y fino. Tanto Sasuke como Sakura se encontraban observando su alrededor mientras caminaban por las calles de Konoha el uno al lado del otro, notando como los aldeanos conversaban felizmente, compartiendo alegrías y carcajadas llenas de parentesco.

Sakura se encontró a sí misma apreciando de reojos el perfil del pelinegro, notando el gran cambio físico que él había experimentado. Ahora era mucho más alto, y sus rasgos faciales eran más notorios y marcados en comparación a lo redondeados que eran de vuelta a la edad de los doce. Lo que la sorprendía no eran los cambios superficiales, si no los que él había sufrido en su personalidad. Ella podía notar como los sentimientos que traía la venganza consigo lo habían hecho experimentar una transformación su forma de ser. Aquellos aires arrogantes e indiferentes que alguna vez estuvieron presente en él ya no existían, y si quedaban rastros de ellos, eran apenas perceptible a los ojos de la joven y se sentía agradecida. Él lucía tan sereno y calmado que no podía evitar sonreírse a sí misma por dentro mientras lo analizaba; finalmente, él estaba consiguiendo lo que ella había anhelado tanto para él en el pasado.

La mirada oscura Sasuke se detuvo en su acompañante, prolongada y directamente, sin timidez, sin intentar decir nada; solo la miró, honesta y ligeramente. La joven al notar esos ojos negros sobre ella, sintió el calor recorrer sus mejillas y luego apartó la vista, intentando observar otro lugar y ocultar el rubor que se había presentado tan de repente.

Al continuar la caminata, se detuvieron frente a una larga escalera que dirigía a un jardín de árboles de cerezo. Subieron escalón por escalón, en silencio, a una velocidad mas bien lenta. No habían planeado ir allí, solo dejaron que los caminos los guiaran. Al pisar el escalón final, Sasuke alzó su vista y se detuvo, mientras Sakura continuó caminando con las manos tomadas detrás de su espalda.

El Uchiha observó como la luz de la luna que había aparecido hace poco le daba un toque misterioso al lugar; un aspecto completamente delicado y casi irreal. Los pétalos de cerezo que se desprendían de sus respectivas ramas debido al viento eran del mismo color del cabello de Sakura, quien se mantenía observando su alrededor atentamente. El lugar encajaba tan perfectamente con ella. Sasuke cerró sus ojos y curvó sus labios, volviendo a reanudar el paso, dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba su compañera.

—Siempre he amado este lugar —musitó la joven, retornando su mirada hacia el pelinegro, contemplando fijamente los oscuros irises del muchacho. Ése color de ojos que parecía consumir a todos los demás contrastaba de una manera tan mágica con el ambiente, haciéndola sentir una oleada se raras sensaciones en el estómago. Sus sentimientos hacia él no habían cambiado, continuaban igual —y quizás más fuertes que antes. Pero jamás podría tenerlo, tener una idea como esa sería el mayor error.

Pestañeando, Sasuke distinguió en la mirada color jade algo diferente; un tipo de tristeza que no había visto en ella en todo el tiempo desde que había vuelto. Miró al firmamento, distinguiendo el brillante aura de la luna nueva que iluminaba el lugar.

_Sabía lo que ella estaba pensando._

Después de unos minutos, al permanecer en silencio los dos, agachó su vista. ¿Debía decir algo?, ¿debía explicar sus razones y motivos?, _no, ella ya los sabía_, pero ¿debía _disculparse_? ¿debía contarle la verdad?

Tragando saliva, suspiró para poder expresar las primeras palab—

—¿Te parece si volvemos?

La femenina voz cortó las propias intenciones que estaba decidido a expresar. Pestañeando, accedió, asintiendo con la cabeza. Definitivamente, no debía estar pensando en tales cosas teniendo el destino que se aproximaba. Al bajar las escaleras, ella se despidió con la mano, señalando que iría a visitarlo el lunes para continuar con la práctica de ninjutsu médico. El apenas sonrió, reflexionando. Una vez apartado su estado distraído, se dio cuenta de que cuando iba a decir adiós, ella ya estaba a la lejanía caminando para volver a su hogar.

* * *

**¡Sumimasen!** Sí que me tardé, pero aquí está finalmente el episodio que probablemente aclarará dudas. Sí, en "Blue Anbu" Sasuke tuvo sentimientos por Sakura antes de abandonar la aldea, de otra manera sería ilógico que se mantuviese tan pensativo todo el tiempo. Quiero llegar rápido al primer momento SasuSaku de esta fic .! Tengo muchas ganas de escribir sobre ellos. Pero eso traerá consigo ciertas cosillas (no tan buenas) que no diré o si no serán spoilers. En fin, se supone que Sasuke había dejado "atrás" esos sentimientos, pero no tiene idea de que siempre han estado allí xD de otra manera no soñaría con Sakura. (es tan abstraído .)

Quería contarles también que comencé un nuevo proyecto, que se llama **"Not a Coincidence"** , la pueden encontrar yendo a mi perfil. Es una fanfic **ItaSaku**, si no les gusta aquella pareja, pues está demás decirles que no la lean :B Planeo hacerla muy larga al igual que esta. (Me gustan las fics que duran)

¡Un abrazo, nos leemos pronto!


End file.
